As the critical dimensions of devices continue to shrink, improved control over processes, such as heating, cooling, or the like may be required. For example, a substrate support may include a heater to provide a desired temperature of a substrate disposed on the substrate support during processing.
Thus, the inventors have provided an improved substrate support having a heater to facilitate control of the temperature of a substrate.